This invention relates generally to golf training devices and more particularly to golf training devices simulating the feel of a golf course playing surface and having pivotal directional target unit structures that provide feedback about where generally a golf swing would cause a real golf ball to go, namely to hook, go straight ahead or slice.
Various golf training devices are known and utilized to improve golfing skills. For example such a golf training device is disclosed in Weis U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,059. The device utilizes in part a golf ball simulating target having a diameter substantially equal to the diameter of a real golf ball and a means for supporting the golf ball simulating target. The target supporting means is mounted to two collar arms and pivots relative to a stake inside a sleeve in the ground. Although, these type of golf training devices function effectively on some surfaces, they have not been found entirely suitable on a variety of surfaces such a turf, dirt, wood, concrete, asphalt and smooth surfaces especially where portability and adaptability is a major requirement. It would be desirable to have a means that would help with the imperfect swings where a club head repeatedly hits the mat with sufficient force to eventually damage the club head or hurt a golfer""s shoulder""s, arms or wrist. It would also be desirable to provide better feedback about whether the golf swing would cause a real golf ball to hook up straight or slice.
It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved golf training device for dampening the force from a club head where imperfect swings repeatedly hit the mat to reduce damage to the club head or injuries to a golfer""s shoulder, arm or wrist.
Another object is to provide immediate feedback to the golfer about whether the swing would cause a real golf ball to hook, go straight or slice.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an underlay turf weave to increase the durability of the turf simulation apparatus after many frequent violent strikes by the club head.
The importance of this golf training device is its usefulness to different types of golfers on different types of surfaces and at different locations. The golf training device can be used on different playing surfaces such as over turf, on dirt ground, asphalt, wood floors, decks and concrete. The golf training device can be used as a hitting range, a training device, or a warmup device. The golf training device is designed for a first time golf student, a golfer who wishes to practice over winter to keep up; or a golfer who wishes to develop a hitting straight muscle memory. Another advantage to the golf training device is that it can be used in any place a person can swing a driver, both outdoors and indoors. Even in a low ceiling room, a golfer can still benefit from the training device by practicing half swings.
Still another object is to provide a golfer with a focus point for warming up before playing golf.
A still further object is to exercise a particular golfer""s swing starting with a slow motion or gentle swing and working up to the golfer""s normal full xe2x80x9cswingxe2x80x9d. This golfing device helps a particular golfer to find the right position for addressing the ball to allow the club head to properly come to and through the ball. The golfer can xe2x80x9ccurvexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmuscle memoryxe2x80x9d the golfer""s swing according to that golfer""s particular body type to improve the golfer""s swing.
The foregoing objects of the present invention are provided by an apparatus for improving that golfer""s skill at playing golf, namely, a golf training device for use with a golf club comprising a turf simulation apparatus, a foundation layer, a stiffening layer, and an upper layer. The foundation layer defines a chamber. Connected to the turf simulation apparatus is a target unit. The foundation layer may comprise a rubber mat having knobs on the upper surface of the rubber mat and four suction cups on the bottom surface on each corner of the rubber mat. A stiffening layer may be comprised of a polycarbonate resin sheet material. The target unit can preferably pivot for indicating the direction of ball travel and have a base pivotally connected to the stiffening layer. Connected to the base of the target unit is a swing indicator and tee, preferably a curved tee. On the top of the curved tee is a golf ball simulating target. The golf ball simulating target can have a half ball shape. The target unit may have a front face, a side face and another side face. The upper layer of the golf training device includes a turf weave. On the bottom of the turf weave, an underlay may be used to strengthen the durability of the upper layer. Fasteners such as grommets connect the upper layer with the stiffening layer and foundation layer.
The stiffening layer of the golf training device is elastically deformable from an initial first position to a depressed second position extending into the chamber of the foundation layer. When the stiffening layer is urged downwardly and vertically by the violent force of the striking club head into the chamber of the foundation layer, the stiffening layer dissipates some of the energy from the violent force away from rebounding back to the hands, wrists, arms and shoulders of the golfer and thereby helps to protect the golfer from harm.
The foundation layer has an upper surface and a bottom surface. The foundation layer further includes a plurality of knobs spaced apart on the upper surface of the foundation layer. The stiffening layer is elastically deformable from an initial first position to a depressed second position extending between the plurality of spaced apart knobs on the upper surface of the foundation layer. The stiffening layer is urged downwardly by the subtle force of the striking club head into the empty space defined by the foundation layer between the plurality of knobs of the foundation layer. The stiffening layer dissipates some energy of the subtle force away from rebounding back to the hands, wrists, arms and shoulders of the golfer. The invention thereby helps to protect the golfer, to simulate the yielding nature of a well tended golf course, to reduce the incentive for improperly swinging the club to avoid the discomfort of the hit and to promote concentration on properly swinging the club.